1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to switch lock apparatuses, portable computers, and electronic apparatuses, and more specifically, to a switch lock apparatus configured to lock an application switch or the like when a cover body is closed, a portable computer using this switch lock apparatus, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic apparatus having a liquid crystal display apparatus has a structure where a display having the liquid crystal display apparatus can be opened and closed against a apparatus main body so that the liquid crystal display apparatus can be protected, and compactness at the time when it is carried can be improved.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a related art portable computer 50 as an example of the portable electronic apparatus. The portable computer 50 is a so-called notebook type personal computer and includes a computer main body part 52 and a display part 53.
Various apparatuses such as a key board 54, a CPU, a HDD, a memory, a modem, a battery, and the like are provided in the computer main body 52.
In addition, recently, an electric power switch and various control switches for staring an application, replaying audio, replaying video, and others are provided in the computer main body. Hereinafter, these switches are referred to as an application switch 57.
It is possible to immediately and easily start the application by the application switch 57. Hence, it is possible to improve the operability of the portable computer 50.
In addition, the application switch 57 is provided in the vicinity of the key board 54 of the computer main body 52 so that the operability of the application switch 57 per se is improved.
On the other hand, in the display part 53, a liquid crystal display apparatus 56 is mainly provided. The display part 53 can be opened and closed against the computer main body part 52. FIG. 1 shows a state where the display part 53 is opened against the computer main body part 52. In this state, the operator implements various processes by using the key board 54 based on the indication of the liquid crystal display apparatus 56.
When the portable computer 50 is carried or not used, the display apparatus 53 is rotated so as to be stuck on (closed against) the computer main body part 52. Because of this structure, the size of the portable computer 50 is made compact so that space efficiency and portability of the computer can be improved.
Thus, in the portable computer 50 having a structure where the display part 53 can be opened and closed against the computer main body part 52, the space efficiency and the portability can be improved as discussed above. However, if the display part 53 is rotated so as to be stuck on the computer main body part 52 in a case where a fine article such as a paper piece or a clip is provided on the application switch 57, the application switch 57 may be pushed and therefore operated by the display part 53 via the fine article.
If the application switch is operated by the display part 53 via the fine article as mentioned above, although the display part 53 is closed, the electric power of the portable computer 50 may be turned on or the application corresponding to the application switch 57 may be started in error. In addition, consumption of electric power of a battery is increased by starting the portable computer 50 or turning on the back light of the liquid crystal display apparatus 56 in a state where the display part 53 is closed. In addition, the ability to radiate heat of the back light is reduced so that the display part 53 and the computer main body part 52 are heated.
In order to prevent the application switch 57 from being pushed by the foreign article at the time of closing the display part 53 or prevent the error operation of the application switch 57 by the operator, the application switch 57 may be provided recessed from a surface of the computer main body apparatus 52. However, under this structure, the pushing operation of the application switch 57 by the operator may be difficult and the operability is reduced.